Brave New World
by Lady-Chaos1
Summary: Can one young dolphinback break the rules and reach for the stars?
1. Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Dinotopia. The characters are my own. Other than that, I'm just a poor starving fanfic author.  
  
  
  
  
The storm hit without warning. I didn't even know it was coming until it was already upon the ship. Earth's tropical regions are known for such squalls, blowing in hard and fast, and leaving just as quickly as they came.  
  
I was just another passenger on the cruise ship, one of those big fancy deals with fine dining and an on-deck pool. It was my reward for graduating college. An around-the-world vacation. I was going to see things I had never seen before, go to places I had only dreamed of. Little did I know that I would end up seeing more than I bargained for.  
  
I was on deck when the squall hit. The wind whipped my hair in all directions and my stomach as well. I grabbed the railing as tightly as I could, but rain had made it slick, so it slid from my grasp like a fish. A wave rose out of the ocean, slamming into the deck with the ferocity of a mad bull. I didn't stand a chance against such fury. The rails couldn't save me now. The wave dragged me overboard, a predator with its prey in it's claws. My screams were lost in the winds of the storm. I thought I was going to die. I would have. Alone in the water in the midst of an ocean storm in not exactly the most favorable situations for human survival. But Fate wasn't through with me yet.  
  
As I flayed wildly, sputtering and trying to keep me head above water, I saw a fin rise out of the waves not ten feet away from where I was. Shark, I thought, it won't be the storm that kills me then. The fin came closer, and I braced myself for the attack I knew was coming. It never did. Instead of a mouth full of razor sharp teeth ready to tear me apart, I saw the elongated, smiling snout of a dolphin. It submerged and swam under me. I instinctively grabbed its dorsal fin. I didn't know where it was taking me. I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best.  
  
Though how I did it, I'll never know, but while I was clutching the dolphin's fin and holding on for dear life, I somehow managed to fall asleep. Perhaps I merely blacked out. The next thing I remember was waking up on a beach. The sun was just rising. My mouth was dry and parched, my eyes had sand in them and burned. I was a bit worse for wear, but I was alive. As I looked out into the ocean waters of this unfamiliar stretch of coastline, a shrill squee pierced the air, and a sleek gray form, undoubtably the dolphin who had saved my life, was clearing the water in a fantastic leap.  
  
I watched the aquatic acrobatics for a few minutes, but my stomach rumbled. I knew I should try to find food. Beyond the beach lay a dense green forest. There would most likely be fruit or berries of some kind there, and the thick layers of branches in the canopy would provide me with protection from the sun. Still wearing the t-shirt, baggy pants, and sneakers I had worn for reading on the ship deck, I wasn't exactly equipped for a jungle expedition. But I had to find food, and more importantly, fresh water, and the forest was my best bet for finding it. With one last glance at my playful savior, I made my way into the trees 


	2. Exploration

There was no clear cut path to follow or any signs of anyone having traveled through this place before. As far as I knew,I was in wild territory. I didn't look up much, preferring to keep my eyes on the ground and on the lookout for poisonous snakes, which are frequently found in the warm areas of the world, poisonous spiders, which I hated more than poisonous snakes, and tree roots, which could seriously jeopardize one's footing. The last time I had checked the ship's position, in had been hugging north of the equator, a few hundred miles from Madagascar in the Indian Ocean. The humidity of the surrounding forest and the lushness of the plant life assured me that I was indeed someplace tropical.  
Something about the plant life bothered me though. I'd be the last person to claim I am an expert botanist, but none of the greenary was familiar. I thought I should at least recognize some of it from National Geographic and the like, but I hadn't the foggiest what any of the ferns, trees, or bushes I came across were. I tried not to think about it. I continued to trudge ahead, eyes peeled for signs of danger, and pausing only to cool my throat and drink my fill at a small stream. I was sure that I was in uncivilized territory, so when I pushed myself through some thick bushes only to find myself in an open field, it is needless to say that I was surprised.  
The field was a respectable size, dozens acres at least, with what appeared to be rye growing in it. On either side of it were other fields, one holding beans of some sort, the other corn, all growing in neat rows. Only the crops being unripe saved them from the ravages of my famished stomach. Separating each of the fields was a sizable road. I decided to follow one, to see where it would take me. After awhile, in the distance I could see a cluster of structures sitting in the middle of the patchwork of fields I had stumbled across. Some of the buildings seemed rather too big for a farm, but it didn't strike me as odd, nor did the style of architecture, Old English blended with other elements I couldn't recall. It was a rustic setup, complete with a windmill and what appeared to be a farmhouse. About 100 yards from the compound, the rising buzz of activity caused me to stop. It wasn't an unfriendly sound, but I decided to be cautious anyway. I scurried into the rye field and hide myself from view amongst the stalks. Soon, groups of people began filing their way out of the building I had dupped a house, laughing, stretching, and talking. They've just gotten done eating, I guessed. It was midday by the suns position, so that was reasonable. My mouth watered at the thought of food, but I remained hidden. After a few moments, I felt a rumbling through the ground. The other people didn't seem alarmed by it, so I wasn't afraid. That was when I saw a sight that changed my life forever.  
Out of one of the enormous buildings I thought was used for storage, came an equally huge animal. A long neck raised to the sky, supported by tree trunk thick legs, and sporting an equally impressive tail. My mouth dropped open as I stared in shock at a sight I never even dreamed I might see. A brachiosaurus, I thought. A living dinosaur. Following the brachiosaurus out of the barn came casmeosaurs, stegosauruses, hadrosaurs, strutiomimuses, and a lone triceretops. I sat down in that patch of rye, disbelieving what I witnessed with my own eyes and numb with the realization of what had happened to me. I managed one clear thought before I blacked out for the second time in two days.  
Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas.  
  
  
Well kids, I hoped you enjoyed. Now do the responsible thing and review it. Tell me if I should continue this tale or should I just keep my day job. 


	3. Realization

OK, sorry for the delay everyone. Things to do, people to see, jobs to find..... you know the deal. I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two, so stay tuned.  
  
Note to the readers: This chapter is written from the perspectives of two different characters, our mysterious newcomer, and a young Dinotopian boy. I'll indicate whose point of view it is currently. That said, enjoy!  
  
Otto:  
Watching over the girl was boring. Ever since the struthiomimus Windfoot had found her unconscious in the rye field, all she had done was lay in bed, hardly moving at all. It wasn't fair! I was fourteen summers old after all, I belonged outside helping to care for the crops that were our livelihood. Looking after a sick stranger was not how I imagined I'd be spending this day. But Papa had asked me to stay and look after the mysterious girl. I didn't like it, but the Dinotopian way is to always help your fellow creature in need. Others first, self last after all. So though I wished I could be outside plowing the soybean field with Gentleeyes the triceratops, my place for now was inside the inside the infirmary with the girl.  
  
Sitting there, all I had to do to keep me occupied was to study the prone figure lying in the infirmary bed. I was never good at guessing ages, but I thought that she was maybe seventeen of eighteen summers old. Her hair was light brown and the color of her almond eyes was unknown, since she hadn't opened them since being found. She looked to be shorter than me by a few inches. Her clothes were peculiar, the strangest attire I had ever seen. Her shirt was so simple, no buttons or anything! Her trousers were huge, far too big to fit her snugly. Her shoes looked like a cross between stout boots and house slippers. I wondered where she was from to wear such bizarre apparel.  
  
I got bored just sitting there, staring at the girl, so I went back to my room to grab a scroll I was studying. I unraveled the scroll when I returned to the infirmary and began reading, stopping every now and then to glance at the stranger. So accustomed was I to her quiet, sleeping prescence that it caught me completely off guard when I glanced at my patient, and deep blue eyes met mine.  
  
  
Robin:  
I felt myself lifting out of the darkness slowly, oh so slowly. I opened my eyes and for the briefest moment, I thought I was still on the cruise ship and it ad all been a dream. One look around at the soft yellow walls of the strange design convinced me that my adventures were real. Anyway, I couldn't be on the ship. The bed was much too comfortable for me to be there.  
  
As I began coming to my senses, I realized I couldn't have seen dinosaurs when I was out in the fields. I was tired, travel worn, and I hadn't eaten anything in at least a day. A rumble from my stomach assured me that that was still true. I decided that I must have been delirious from the strain and ended up seeing prehistoric creatures. About that time, it came to my attention that I wasn't alone in the room. Sitting in a chair of dark wood was a boy much younger than myself, thirteen of fourteen years old. He had a head of unruly black hair that seemed to grow any which way it pleased. Eyes of hazel solemnly studied what looked like a scroll, and though he had a serious look on his face as he read, he had a look about him that identified him as a born prankster.  
  
The boy glanced up from his scroll at me, looked as if he was about to start reading again, but then did a double take, sharply turning his head in my direction. I guess he had been waiting for me to wake up. We stared at each other for awhile, neither of us saying a word. After a fashion, I cleared my throat.  
  
"Uh, I don't mean to sound rude," I said, "but could I possibly have something to eat and drink? I'm famished."  
  
The boy nodded dumbly, and leapt out of his chair, scrambling out of the room. A short time later, he reappeared, followed by a tall, dark woman with a kindly face whose was carrying a tray loaded with food. Propping myself up in bed, the woman, the boy's mother perhaps, set the tray on the table next to the bed. Everythinh looked so good, from the mug of soup and the vegetables with rice, to the cut fruit with a big glass of ice cold juice. The lady gestured for me to eat, and without any furthur hesitation, I attacked the food with a ravenous hunger. When every last drop of soup, every last grain of rice, and every last slice of fruit was gone, only then did I sit back, my stomach full at last. The woman smiled.  
  
"When you say you're famished, you mean it!" the woman announced in good humor. I grinned back, cheerful at finally getting a meal under my belt.  
  
"My name is Beatrice Spyri, five mother Austrian," the woman said, "And this," the woman indicated the boy who stared at me intently, "is Otto, my son."  
  
I didn't have a clue what she meant by 'five mother Austrian', but I supposed no harm would come from telling these people my name.  
  
"I'm Robin Thatcher," I replied.  
  
Beatrice nodded, smiling. "If you don't mind me asking Robin, how did you come to arrive here at Seabreeze Farm?"  
  
These folk had taken me in, given me a bed, and fed me, without ever knowing who I was. I owed them my story at the very least. So I told Beatrice and Otto everything, from the storm that swept me out to sea, to the point where I fainted in the rye field and everything in between. The only part I left out was seeing the dinosaurs. It was just some hallucination brought on by hunger and fatigue, and there was no need to tell the Spyris something silly like that. Beatrice didn't react at all as I recounted my tale, but Otto's eyes got big when I mentioned the dolphin, and he started fidgeting after that. When I finished my narrative, I was met with silence. Minutes passed. Finally, Beatrice got up, strode over to my bed and sat down on the edge. She looked at me with an expression that was a blend of sympathy and happiness.  
  
"Otto," she said at last, not taking her eyes off me, "go fetch your father and Windfoot please. Papa needs to hear this, and I'm sure our new friend Robin would like to thank the one who found her."  
  
Otto nodded and raced out of the room. I looked at Beatrice, slightly puzzled but not worried about the request.  
  
"Windfoot?" I questioned. Beatrice didn't answer.  
  
"My dear," Beatrice voiced at length, "I have some things I need to explain to you. This is very important for you to hear" I merely nodded. Beatrice continued.  
  
"What happened to you in not an unknown occurance on this island. Many thousands before you have been washed or brought ashore with the aid of dolphins, having survived storms, shipwrecks, encounters with the reef, and other misfortunes. Because you were brought here on the back of a dolphin you, like your predecesors, are what we call a 'dolphinback'. Never fear. My husband Lucas and I will make arrangements for you to travel to Waterfall City, a place of learning. We are close to Pooktook, so it won't be a problem. In Waterfall City, you will gain knowledge of our society, our customs, and learn all that is needed to become a citizen. The answers to any questions you may have can be found there."  
  
I was very confused. Pooktook? Waterfall City? Learn about the society and become a citizen? Didn't Beatrice know that all I wanted to do is go home? I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could utter a word, Otto returned with the two that his mother had sent him to bring back. The man, Lucas, was tall and muscular, bearing a remarkable resemblance to his son. But it was not Lucas I was looking at, it was his companion. Standing by Lucas, about two feet taller than the man was a brown and tan strutiomimus. The slender, ostrich like dinosaur slowly made its way to my bedside. Intelliget eyes looked me over as I continued to sit frozen. It made a few small chirping noises. It rasped something at me and I realized against all reason that it was actually speaking to me.  
  
"Breathe deep," the struthiomimus intoned. I didn't know what to say, what to do. I remained frozen in shock.  
  
"Welcome to Dinotopia," Lucas said quietly. 


	4. Departure

Alrighty my faithful fans (all three of you), here's the fourth installment. Sorry it's a little short. The next one will be up soon. Thanks for your patience!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Dinotopia, James Gurney does. However, all characters and Seabreeze Farm are mine.  
  
  
My time at Seabreeze Farm was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I spent two weeks laboring beside the Spyri family and their saurian helpers in the lush fields, learning about this strange land with help from both humans and dinosaurs. Parts of my twenty-two year old mind wanted to argue that such a place as Dinotopia couldn't possibly exist, but its hard to call something a fantasy when you are riding on the back of a parasaurolophus or settling an ankylosaurus into a plow harness. Every day brought new adventures and new wonders for me to witness. My time with the Spyris flew by, and before I knew it, I was close to beginning my journey to Waterfall City. I was saddened at the thought of leaving the first and only friends I had made since arriving, especially young Otto, who despite our age difference had become my constant companion.  
  
It was the evening of my last day at Seabreeze Farm. Otto and I strolled around the fields in silence, content to just watch the wind play across the grass. Otto was an energetic youth, and in my first days had shown me everything about the running of the Farm. His cheerful, friendly demeanor had done much to dispel my initial shyness around the residents of Dinotopia, and with his help, I got to know the saurian members of the Spyri family. The sun was setting gloriously in the west, painting the sky in hues of red, orange, yellow, and purple. It was a bittersweet sight, symbolizing the end of my last day here. Finally, I spoke.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you Otto. And I'm not just saying that. It's going to be really lonely in Waterfall City without you around balancing buckets of water on my door to soak me." Otto grinned at the reminder of one of the many tricks he had played on me during the course of my stay.  
  
"Hey, how am I supposed to get along without you around to show me new pranks? That whole 'short sheeting' thing was a good one," Otto replied gleefully. I merely smirked. We walked back up to the house, ready for a good-bye dinner prepared masterfully by Beatrice.  
  
**********  
  
When it finally came time for me to ride to Pooktook to meet up with the caravan traveling to Waterfall City, my departure was one of tears, many hugs, well-wishings, and a showering of gifts, including a new set of Dinotopian style work clothes from Beatrice, a carving knife from Otto, a wooden maiasaur figure from Lucas, and a basket full of treats from all the dinosaurs. In a wagon pulled by Gentleeyes, the kindly female triceratops, and with Lucas and Otto beside on the wagon seat, I waved good-bye to the residents of Seabreeze Farm as we made our way to Pooktook.  
  
The trip was a silent one, the only noise being the steady plodding of Gentleeyes' feet. Soon, I could see the city in the distance. Pooktook was an astonishing place, a riot of different building styles and bright colors. I drank in all the sights, impressed and awed by what I saw. We reached the sauropod barn on the outskirts of Pooktook from which I would depart in caravan to Waterfall City. The wagon halted in front of the barn. Inside, beyond the large open doors, I could see the towering figures of brachiosaurs, decked out in metal armor with giant saddlebags or baskets attached to their backs. One of them had what appeared to be a wheelless carriage strapped in place of a bag or basket. I climbed down from the wagon seat. This was it.  
  
I gave Gentleeyes one last pat before helping Lucas and Otto haul my things up on a platform, and towards the waiting brachs. My possessions were stowed quickly on the back of the young male brachiosaurus whole presumably I would be riding, I was left standing with Lucas and Otto on the boarding ramp. Lucas nodded at me, he wasn't much for talking, and made his way back towards the wagon, giving Otto and me time to say our good-byes. We looked at each other, much as we had when I had first woken up in the infirmary, not saying a word. I didn't know how to voice how much I owed to him and his family, how much I would miss the Farm, their kindness, his pranks, and the smiling faces of the Spyris. The words of gratitude stuck in my throat, so I said the only thing I could. It seemed oddly appropriate.  
  
"Breathe deep Otto," I almost whispered.  
  
"Seek peace Robin," Otto replied gently, smiling.  
  
We hugged then and clasped arms, our farewells over. Otto turned, and without looking back, made his way from the platform in the direction of Gentleeyes and the wagon. I returned to the carriage, alone except for the brachiosaurus on whose back I sat. Excited and more than a little scared, I waited for the beginning of my journey. 


End file.
